


Death

by Ravin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther RPF, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Tributes, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Death is not the end
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Death

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s8abvjv9hlee6d0/Death.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:33 | 0.51 MB

Eyes close,  
One last time.  
The ending of a chapter,  
But not the finale.  
Only the beginning,  
Of Life’s greatest adventure.  
A silent stepping off  
The known path,  
And traveling into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a tribute to Chadwick Boseman. You will always inspire me. Thank you.


End file.
